Needle
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Pony watched the sun disappear behind the houses, feeling lonely and so small compared to the vast sky. He wondered how someone could be so unlucky, how something so life-altering could come out of nowhere. How long can someone so young endure so much? Cancer-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

Ponyboy woke up feeling sweat laced on his skin, yet he was shivering, freezing cold. Even after going to bed early last night he would love nothing more than to snuggle back under the covers and sleep for eternity.

Soda woke up about the same time and turned to face his youngest brother. "You hungry?" He questioned, his voice way too perky for the early hour, at least to Pony, who was NOT a morning person.

"Not really," Ponyboy admitted, and then Soda heard it. Pony's voice has always been husky, especially after years of smoking and after he hit puberty, by his voice was even more so today, even cracking slightly once.

"You feelin' okay Pone?" Soda questioned, trying to leave the concern out of his voice in attempts not to smother his youngest brother.

"I'm fine, Soda," Pony assured him and Soda noticed his voice was slightly congested, but when Soda placed a hand on Pony's head he discovered that his brother was slightly warm, but didn't have a high fever or anything.

Maybe I'm reading too much into it, jumping to conclusions like usual, Soda thought, brushing off his previous concern. Maybe just spring allergies or something, Pony always got a little stuffed-up at this time of year, Soda assured himself and got up in order to get ready for work, possibly on time for once, he hoped.

X

Pony was basically a zombie. His head was pounding so hard and loud, it felt as if someone took a mallet to his skull. He resisted the urge to vomit all day and his nose was is stuffed he could barely hear through his ears.

"Mr. Curtis?" Mr. Syme questioned, in a second attempt to get Ponyboy to answer the question. Pony's head jolted up from its position on the desk.

"Pronoun?" He guessed weakly and then kicked himself, they hadn't learned pronouns since grade school.

"No, the answer to number seven is C. Class dismissed. Can you stay a minute, Ponyboy." It was a command, not a question. Pony slumped in his seat, his head pounding full-force as he attempted to ignore the Socs snickers.

"Are you feel in' okay, Ponyboy?" Mr. Syme questioned in the same words as Soda had asked earlier, placing a hand on the younger boy's forehead.

"I'm fine, Sir. Can I please go now? I'll be late for gym," Pony admitted in a worried tone.

His teacher sighed, knowing the boy wouldn't admit anything. "Alright, Curtis. I'll right you a note. Take care, okay?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Thanks, Sir." He took the note from his favorite teacher's hand and raced off, as fast as he could without upsetting his queasy stomach, and made it to gym only a few minutes late, but his headache didn't leave.

 ****A/N: I need you guys to vote please. Should I build up to Pony's diagnosis (getting sick, getting better, etc) or should he get diagnosed within the next few chapters? I've never read a fic that goes back far, but I don't want it to get boring, so I'm letting y'all decide. Please vote :)** **Stay Gold,**

 **-Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Track Practice**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Ponyboy panted, his breath coming in gasps after only a few miles of light jogging. His head was swirling and fuzzy black spots danced across his vision. His coach's voice rang out, but it took Ponyboy a few minutes to really process what he was saying.

"Curtis! Take a break," he called, "Zacharias, James! Take an extra lap an' quit foolin' around. I ain't puttin' up with y'all slacking off, 'specially since meets are coming up next week!"

Ponyboy shakily took a small sip of water and sat down on the bleachers. His stomach rolled, but he managed to keep himself from vomiting until his coach announced that practice was over. After slowly changing, with barely getting his shirt over his head due to the weakness he felt, he started on his walk home. On his way home Pony lost half a bag of chips he had shoved down his throat for lunch, in the bushes. Pony spat one last time and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" Two-Bit greeted loudly; slinging his arm around the younger greaser. "Wanna play some poker?"

"Hey, you alright Pone? You're awfully pale," Johnny observed in his usually soft voice.

"I'm fine, Johnny," Ponyboy said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he announced; feeling the need to vomit again. He rushed into the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower before dropping to his knees and vomiting into the toilet. Pony continued gagging for a few minutes, bringing up nothing but stomach bile and had almost wished he had eaten something, as the bile burned his throat.

Pony felt too weak to stand up, so he sat down in the shower and allowed the water to rinse off the smell of vomit. He slowly got dressed, pausing once to catch his breath, and preventing the chance of passing out.

Without going back out into the living room, Ponyboy headed to bed and passed out within moments.

 **X**

Soda bounded into the house, kicking off his shoes and taking a swig of chocolate milk straight out of the container; his usual routine.

"Hey, Two-Bit, Johnny," Steve greeted, feeling tired from work.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked, confused that his brother wasn't out reading or something.

"Didn't he say he was gettin' in the shower or somethin'?" Johnny remarked.

"Shoot, if he's still takin' a shower then he takes longer shower then my sister," Two-Bit howled with laughter, as if it's the funniest thing in the world. Soda couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

"I think he went into his room," Two-Bit finally said. Soda headed off in the direction of the bedroom, becoming worried when he saw his brother asleep. Soda pushed Pony's sweaty hair back and sighed.

"You definitely have a fever," Soda whispered to himself. Grabbing a thermometer, Soda checked the young boy's fever. The thermometer read, '103.4'.

"He alright?" Johnny asked quietly once Soda re-entered the room.

"Yeah, he's got a small fever," Soda lied; dismissing the subject and his worry.

 ****A/N: I need you guys to vote please. Should I build up to Pony's diagnosis (getting sick, getting better, etc) or should he get diagnosed within the next few chapters? I've never read a fic that goes back far, but I don't want it to get boring, so I'm letting y'all decide. Please vote :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Feelin' Any Better Yet, Pone**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Guess what? Turns out my iPod isn't dead, it just needed a little nap! Spent a few hours converting notes, and now it's good as new! :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Ponyboy woke up to two voices talking in the kitchen. His head was still pounding, making it hard to decipher the conversation, but after a minute he was able to listen in.

"Soda, I know you're worried, I am too, but it's just the flu. His fever's going down anyway. It was just under 102 an hour ago when I checked," Darry comforted a worried Sodapop. _When did he come and take my temperature_? Ponyboy wondered.

"Yeah, I know, Darry. But just two or three weeks ago he had a stomach ache an' a slight fever for a few days. Why's 'e gettin' sick so much?" Soda questioned. Darry deliberated his answer for a moment.

"Honestly, I'm not sure little buddy. If he gets sick again, we take him to the doctors, no sweat," Darry decided; to which Soda agreed to. Ponyboy couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as he was too busy attempting not to get sick right there all over his and Soda's bed.

The urge to vomit eventually went away, and after sighing in relief internally, Pony slowly made his way out to the living room. Almost immediately after Ponyboy sat down Soda placed his hand on his youngest brother's forehead.

"You're feelin' cooler, Pone," Sodapop observed. "You feel any better?"

"Yeah," Pony lied. Truthfully, he wasn't having hot and cold flashes anymore and his stomach had calmed down some, but he felt weaker and even more exhausted than before.

"You look tired still, Ponyboy. Why don't you lie back down? I'll be in there soon," Soda promised. It was then that Pony realized it was later than he'd originally thought.

"Alright," Pony mumbled, too exhausted to even think about protesting.

When he walked into his room he glanced up at the clock, which read ' _10:07_ '. Yawning, Pony crawled into bed and before Sodapop could even come to bed Pony was dead to the world.

 **X**

That morning, Pony woke up feeling half-way normal. He still had a small headache and was still kind of tired, but he didn't feel like puking, which was a good sign.

Soda was fast asleep next to him, so Pony quietly slipped out of bed and almost ran straight into Darry.

"Hey, slow down, little buddy," Darry chuckled. "Whatcha in a hurry for? Ya hungry?"

Pony nodded. "Yeah."

"Take it easy though, I don't want you getting sick again," Darry warned. Ponyboy nodded in agreement again and made his way towards the still warm food.

Darry was relieved that Pony seemed better which meant that he wouldn't need a doctor, he was alright; it was probably just a case of the flu, nothing too major.

How very wrong he was.

 **A/N: I feel like this chapter is really boring. It's just a filler. Next chapter Pony won't be sick, so any suggestions on some regular interesting activities to do would be much appreciated. :)**

 **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ponyboy Wins, William Pays**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 ****** **CandyMouse22 : ****_It should be coming up pretty soon, maybe chapter 7 or 8 or so. It won't have a chance to get too repetitive. Thanks for reviewing. :)_**

 **Third Person POV (A few days later)**

"Soda, Pony, get your lazy butts outta bed or else you ain't gettin' any chocolate cake," Darry called. Soda came shooting out of his room with Pony close behind. It was a miracle how that simple threat could get two teenage boys out of their rooms so quickly so early in the morning.

"Mwis is bebbey goob, Dawwya. Buf ib weeb mow shuger," Soda said; his mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Swallow before you talk, Pepsi," Darry lectured, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Soda only smiled and swallowed.

"I said that this is really good, but it needs more sugar," Sodapop informed his brothers with a nod.

"The last thing you need is more sugar," Darry grumbled, setting his plate in the sink.

"Hurry up, Ponyboy, you're gonna be late for school. And remember, you have track practice tonight, got it?" Darry listed, "and study for that test you have on Friday. I'm working late tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," Pony mumbled, a little too loudly and a little too sarcastically.

"What was that?" Darry warned.

"I said got it," Ponyboy tried to save, but earned a doubtful glare and a warning look from Darry.

 **X**

"On your mark, get set, go!" Coach yelled. Pony took off, his feet making a _thump, thump, thump,_ sound as they made contact with the ground. He was hot and sweaty, but he raced on. He had never felt a better feeling then when he was running; it made him feel more alive than he had ever felt.

He felt someone shove him from behind; hard. He stumbled, but didn't hit the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, white trash," a voice taunted. Ponyboy turned around. A chubby red-headed Soc he recognized as William was the owner of that voice.

Pony ignored him, eventually beating him in the scrimmage race, though William wasn't finished yet. After Pony told Johnny, who was waiting to go to the library with Pony, that he needed to change William grabbed him from behind.

"Think you have the right to beat me like that, you white trash?" William growled in Pony's ear. Ponyboy whipped around, furiously.

"Hey, man, cool it," Pony tried to reason. He wasn't getting kicked off of the team for fighting, but just as he thought that, he was dealt a punch to the jaw.

"You scared, grease?" William ribbed. Pony kneed him in the gut.

"No, but you probably are," Pony gloated, bluffing, getting William all riled up. _Man, I don't ever use my head_...

"You think your tuff, don'tcha, kid? And it's my job to put you in your place," William growled. "You're just trash!"

"At least my family pays its own way. Everything is just handed to you, Soc," Ponyboy spat.

Two blows to the face came virtually out of nowhere, but Pony came back swinging. Panting, William kneed him in the gut again, sending Pony gasping for air. After another punch he got Ponyboy to the ground, kicking him in the head twice.

Pony was a good fighter, but William was seventeen, played multiple sports, and worked out everyday. He was one of the Socs best fighters and not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny shouted, coming around the corner and seeing the fight, dropping his unlit cigarette and grabbing his switcgblade. William took off, seeing Johnny's blade.

"C'mon man, you alright?" Johnny questioned, helping Pony to his feet.

"Yeah, let's go to the library. I gotta get some books for a paper," Pony said.

"You still up to that?" Johnny asked, seeing Pony looking slightly unsteady.

"Yeah, let's go," Pony decided and Johnny reluctantly agreed.

 **A/N: I made this one am extra long chapter to make up for the less interesting chapters I've posted. Next one will get more interesting, I promise :-)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Library With Johnnycakes**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"You sure you're okay, Pony?" Johnny asked. Pony sneezed twice before answering.

"Yes, golly; I'm sick of hearing that question," Pony snapped, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Johnnycakes," he apologized sincerely; rubbing his temples.

"Let's go man, you got all your books, and Darry needs to look at ya," Johnny advised.

Pony sneezed once before answering, "Alright," he agreed, sounding wore out.

 **X**

"Hey, Darry," Johnny greeted as he walked inside. Pony mumbled a weak "hey" and tried to escape to his room before Darry saw him, but his eldest brother glanced up from his newspaper and saw Pony's black eye.

"Ponyboy, what happened?" he exclaimed, grabbing Pony's chin and examining his face.

"Got jumped," the auburn haired greaser informed his older brother quietly. Darry placed his hand on his brother's warm forehead.

"An' you got a fever, again. Go to bed, I'm gonna make you a Doctor's appointment. This ain't normal," Darry mumbled the last part more to himself. Darry expected Pony to protest, but Pony just stumbled into bed without another word.

"He alright?" Darry asked Johnny, who was quietly leaning against the wall, as usual.

"I'm not sure, Darry," Johnny admitted honestly.

 _Well, at least my worry isn't misplaced_ , Darry thought, _but that doesn't reassure me any_.

 **X**

"104.3," Sodapop read. "Crap. We need to get that down, Pone."

All day, Soda had been monitoring Pony's fever, and all day it slowly creeped up. Soda stripped Pony and began filling up the water with cold water.

"S-Soda," Pony whined softly, sniffling, "I-It's hot."

"I know, lil' colt," Soda assured him soothingly. Sodapop picked up Pony to put him into the tub. As he did this his hand happened to brush up against a small bump on the back of Ponyboy's lower right leg.

"What the heck?" Soda mumbled to himself.

 **A/N: Not very happy with this chapter, I feel that I may have rushed it. :/**

 **I'm guessing everyone knows what that bump is?**

 **** PLEASE READ: I may update tomorrow, but I more than likely will not update again until July 5th or 6thish. I'll be on vacation, with no wifi, but I'll have wifi on June 27th. Maybe. Sorry to leave you guys like this, hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all,**

 **I am so sorry. My wifi is going to be turned off soon. AH! I know, I might not survive xD Anyway, we have to get new wifi, we just need to find a company that doesn't cost a ton. It'll be very soon though because my mom runs a business from home, she needs Internet. I'm so sad, I'll miss y'all so much! I'll be sure to make up for my absence with many great chapters. Please forgive me. In the meantime please keep reviewing/PM'ing, I love to hear from you guys! Even if you just want to talk about pizza, I'll talk to you. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 8

Hey y'all, again

I'm not going on vacation anymore! So I may be able to update soon! Awesomesauce!


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6: Doctor Calls and Tests**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"Ponyboy, dinner's ready," Darry called. The auburn haired greaser slowly made his way into the kitchen without an argument, even though the mere thought of food made Ponyboy feel sick to his stomach.

"Eat, but don't overdo it, kiddo," Darry recommended softly; to which Pony nodded weakly in response to.

After just a few bites Pony ran into the bathroom and threw up. Soda chased after him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in the crying boy's ear while Darry hung back some, deciding that it was time to call the doctor. This had gone on far too long.

"Hello, this is Darrel Curtis. I'd like to make an appointment for Ponyboy Curtis with Doctor Campbell," Darry greeted into the phone.

"He's available tomorrow morning at nine a.m. If you'd like," the receptionist offered cheerfully.

"Yes, that'll be great. Thank you," Darry answered. They talked for a few more minutes about Pony's symptoms, though not mentioning the lump Soda had found.

"That's too bad, sounds like the flu. Both my son just had it. My youngest boy had the flu really bad, bless his little heart, he's only ten months old," the receptionist chatted.

Darry made small talk politely, his mind still on Pony who was still throwing up in the bathroom. He was eventually able to get off of the phone and he made his way quickly into the bathroom just in time to see Soda helping Ponyboy in to bed across the hall.

"I made a Doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning, nine a.m.," Darry told them.

 _I really hope that receptionist isn't there when we go_ , Darry thought.

 **X**

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Darry, please," Ponyboy begged. "There's nothing wrong, I don't feel sick right now I'm fine-"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, leave it alone, you're going," Darry cut in sternly; his tone left no room for arguments.

With a huff, Pony stalked into the doctor's office and sat down on the hard bed. His temperature was taken, reading 102.3, his weight; measuring 143.8 pounds, and his blood pressure was taken. The doctor almost said he just had the flu but then Soda spoke up.

"I found a lump on his leg."

You could almost see Doctor Campbell's ears perk up warily. He instructed Pony to roll up his pants leg and Soda pointed out the bump.

Doctor Campbell scribbled down on a piece of paper and handed it to Darry.

"I'm recommending an oncologist. I'll call him and let him know you are coming."

 _Oncologist_ , Darry thought. _Cancer_.

 **A/N: :( Y'all knew it would come to this, Oncology ward. :(**

 **Please review :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7: Appointment In The Oncology Ward**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"It's okay Ponyboy. Heck, remember when I had that sinus infection when I was ten? Those doctors tested me for everything, including herpes," Two-Bit joked in the car. Ponyboy asked Darry if it was okay to have Two-Bit come with them to the hospital.

"They did not," Sodapop laughed, earning a small grin from Ponyboy.

"Would I lie to you? They did," Two-Bit defended. Darry rolled his eyes and turned up the music, which was now blasting Elvis.

Ponyboy yawned, grabbing Darry's attention.

"Sleep, Pony," Darry commanded, but Pony just shook his head.

"Nervous, Kiddo?" Two-Bit asked. Ponyboy nodded slightly, still staring out the window.

"Don't be," Two-Bit assured him, making it out to be easier said than done.

 **X**

"Hi, I'm Doctor Weston. Please, have a seat," he said cheerfully.

 _Lord, kill me now_ , Ponyboy thought. _How can you be so cheery in a freakin' oncology ward_?

Instead of saying what he thought, Ponyboy just begrudgingly mumbled a, "hey" and stared at his lap.

"All right, Ponyboy, I'm gonna run a few tests, alright?" The Doctor told him in a slightly demeaning tone; as if he was a three year old.

"Whatever," Ponyboy mumbled, earning a glare from Darry.

Ponyboy tuned out the rest, lost in his thoughts while the doctor poked and prodded him.

"I'm going to need to do a needle biopsy," Ponyboy heard the doctor say. It barely registered; he simply did what the doctor told him to. He hissed quietly when he felt a needle go into his body. The Doctor apologized softly, focused on his work.

Darry softly squeezed Pony's hand in reassurance.

"I'll be right back," Doctor Weston announced and left the room. Ponyboy felt tears well up in his eyes.

"W-What if it is cancer?" Ponyboy whispered with a sob. Soda wrapped his arms around his youngest brother.

"It'll be okay, Ponyboy," Soda assured him. "It's probably not even... cancer," Sodapop lied; barely able to spit out the word ' _cancer_ '.

 _And if it is, we'll get through it together_ , Darry thought, trying to hide his worry for the sake of his brothers.

 _Knock, Knock_ ,

"Alright, I have the results of Ponyboy's test," Doctor Weston announced, walking into the room with a stack of papers in his hands.

 **A/N: Yeah, the time it took for Ponyboy to find out his diagnosis was totally unrealistic, but give me a break cuz I really wanted to speed up the process. Thanks.**

 **Please vote on my poll! :)**

 **Updates may be kinda slow from now on. I'm currently working on three stories! ( Needles,Bullets Linger, and one other.) So please be patient with me. I hope to update this story AT LEAST once a week and update Bullets Linger every other day.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8: The Brother's Car Ride Musings**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

 _"It's probably not even... cancer," Sodapop lied; barely able to spit out the word '_ cancer _'._

And if it is, we'll get through it together _, Darry thought, trying to hide his worry for the sake of his brothers._

Knock, Knock _,_

 _"Alright, I have the results of Ponyboy's test," Doctor Weston announced, walking into the room with a stack of papers in his hands._

 **...**

"Pony's needle biopsy came back positive for Bone Sarcoma," The Doctor told them. Pony's world went silent; only one word was on his mind, repeating itself mentally like a broken record.

 _Cancer, Cancer_.

Ponyboy couldn't focus on what the Doctor was saying, but he picked up a few word.

"...Amputation is the best option. The cancer hasn't spread too far,"

 _Amputation_?

"Wait," Ponyboy barely recognized his voice in his own ears. It was squeaky and hoarse and he sounded like he was close to tears, maybe he was; Pony wasn't too sure.

"You want me to get my leg chopped off? I run track for school, what about that and scholarships and college and...," Ponyboy was getting hysterical. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Soda wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder.

"It's the best option we have right now," Doctor Weston told him, in an attempt to reassure him.

 _We_? Ponyboy thought incredulously. _We nothing_. You _aren't the one losing your leg_ , your _not the one with cancer._..

"It'll be okay," Soda assured him. He wished Two-Bit were here to make the situation lighter, but Two-Bit had left for Bucks after they arrived at the Doctor's Office, mumbling something about this being a 'family matter' and promising to be back later tonight.

 _But will it reall_ y? _How do you know it'll be okay_? Ponyboy wondered.

 **...**

The ride home was so silent that it made Darry uncomfortable. He's normally okay with silence, but today he wanted desperately to do anything, say anything; just to make all the pain and hurt that his youngest brother felt just go away.

His brother was going to have only one leg; his baby brother, the track star.

 _My baby brother has cance_ r, Darry realized. _He could die_.

Maybe that's not the worst possibility, he's seen worse than death. Soldiers coming home from 'Nam committing suicide, that's worse than death.

 _Stop the freakin' optimism, it ain't you_ , Darry thought bitterly. His brother ain't dead, yet, but what's the guarantee that the amputation will work to stop the cancer? Then he'll be bald, missing a leg, and drugged up on chemo.

So this is the hand we've been dealt. Someone up there must really hate us. Life's messed up, ain't it?

 **A/N: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! Thanks you to all you amazing, brave, wonderful Vets and those who currently serve, and their families. And thank you to my uncle for his time in the Air Force. God Bless America.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9: What They Already Know**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Soda is known for making people smile, he's also known for being a bawl baby, but he's never been known for the hardened, pained, stoic, look on his face right now.

He doesn't know what to do. He looks over to Darry for a solution, he's the adult, but his face looks like a scared kid too. Soda almost laughs in a bitter chuckle, but manages to stay silent.

Darry's just a scared kid forced to grow up, and Soda's scared, and Pony's so young, he's just a little kid; barely a teenager. He lost his parents already.

"Ponyboy," Darry grinds out, licking his lips nervously. Ponyboy slowly, as if the action alone was draining, lifts his head from its position looking out the window and looks; more like stares, at Darry. His red-rimmed, green-grey orbs search Darry for any sort of solution. He coughs harshly into his fist, and Soda is reminded that Pony is still sick. _Poor Kid_...

"Yeah?" his voice is strained; barely above a whisper, proving that he was crying. "What?"

Darry looks like he wanted to say more, but instead he just cautiously spits out slowly, like he's carefully picking out each word. "I love you, Ponyboy,"

If this were any other situation Sodapop would be grinning from ear to ear as Ponyboy said it back, but this isn't a normal situation; in fact the very opposite.

 _What if that was the last thing Darry ever said to his youngest brother_?

 **X**

"Why don't you lay down, Ponyboy?" Darry suggested, "The gang should be over later tonight anyway, you should rest up before they get here."

"Yeah, okay," Ponyboy mumbled in agreement, too tired to fight Darry, plus he didn't want to face the gang just yet. Maybe not ever.

 **X**

Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally all came over about an hour later. Thanks to Two-Bit's big mouth, everyone already knew that Pony was being tested for cancer today. The boys immediately sensed the tense atmosphere and knew the results.

Two-Bit felt a wave of dread wash over him; Ponyboy was just a kid, he didn't deserve this. _They all lost so much, what if they lost Pony_? _How's Johnnycakes gonna handle this_? _They're best friends_ , Two-Bit thought.

One word repeated on Johnny's, on everyone's, mind as he struggled to gain composure, greasers don't cry. No, no.

 **A/N: I really don't like this chapter, I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is.**

 **I'm thinking I'm going to wrap this up at around 15 chapters. (10,000 words)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10:** **Amputation Nightmares**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.o**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Apparently, finding out that your baby brother has cancer isn't a big enough family emergency for the rat bastard Darry works for.

"I'm really sorry, Ponyboy," Darry tries to apologize, but Pony just shrugs.

"I'll be fine, Darry, I ain't a little kid."

Darry hears the emotionless in his brother's voice and it scares him, but he just smiles and ruffles Ponyboy's hair as if nothing is wrong or unusual.

"I know you ain't, kiddo."

 **X**

The sun beats down on Darry's neck. He regrets that his coping method is to work himself half to death. The Oklahoma sun is unforgiving.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I sat in the living room with Soda and, surprisingly, Steve. For once Steve doesn't complain when I asked to play poker with them. I really needed something to occupy my hands, and possibly my mind.

"Did I win?" I asked, folding. I placed my cards down on the table and watched as Sodapop and Steve did the same.

"No _p_ e," Soda grinned, popping the ' _p_ '. In his hand were a set of aces.

"Last game, Ponyboy, then you going to bed," Sodaoop told me, failing miserably at being stern and tough like Darry.

"Alright," I agreed between a yawn.

 **X**

I woke up covered in sweat, shaking like a leaf, a scream stuck in my throat. Soda was next to me, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"I-I had s nightmare. Ab-bout my leg," I whispered shakily.

"It's just a dream," Soda assured me.

 _No_ , I thought. _It's a nightmare, and I'm living it._

 **X**

"Ponyboy, you ready to go get this done?" Darry asked me. I stared at my leg.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I breathed.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter 11: What's Not There Anymore**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.o**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you so so so much to the amazingly talented Haleymay for her suggestion. It fits so perfectly with the story! Y'all should totally check her out, she's amazing! Especially her very first fic, which is my favorite and the sequel! :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 _"Are you ready, Ponyboy?" The Doctor asked me in the same words as Darry._

 _"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded. The doctor who's name I didn't know began pulling out different foreign tools, none of them I recognized, but he never pulled out the mask that would fill me with laughing gas._

 _I began breathing heavy._ What was going on?

 _"Change of plans, Ponyboy," the doctor grinned wickedly at me. "I think that we should try something... Different today."_

"Ponyboy! Wake up!" Sodapop begged desperately. "Sh..." He shushed me softly.

"You gotta get up, it's time," Soda smiled reassuringly.

"No!" I shouted, sobbing. He couldn't make me go. "I can't. I can't," I repeated.

"The cancer will spread of you don't, Pone," Darry told me, coming out the bathroom, cleanly shaven and his hair slightly damp still from the shower.

I watched Sodapop sit down to eat, but I couldn't bring myself to sit down, so I escaped to the bathroom to grease my hair.

I stared at myself in the mirror. It didn't look like me, or maybe I just didn't feel like me. Sighing, I hoped that grease would cover up my problems.

Once I finished that and brushed my teeth I heard Darry shout to me that it was time to go.

When I got in the car I tried reasoning with Darry, again.

"I can't do it, Darry. What if something goes wrong? I can't," I told him, feeling the tears well up, memories of the Dr.Jeckle andMr. Hide doctor still lingering vividly in my mind.

"Yes you can, Pony. Look, we're here," Darry announced, pointing to the big brickhospital building, the doors opening, waiting to eat me like some dark, demonic monster from my childhood.

No, thank you.

My hands were shaking so bad that I decided to hang back by Soda, I didn't want Darry tosee my hands when I went to open the door.

"Ponyboy, calm down," Soda instructed me. I shook my head, panting. My world began growing fuzzy at the edges.

"I... Can't..."

"Yes, you can. Breathe in, breathe out," Soda instructed more sternly, breathing with me to help, but it wasn't working.

"Nurse," Darry finally called, probably realizing I was a lost cause.

"We need to get an anesthetic. He's having a panic attack," one of the nurses shouted. I heard the wheels of a gurney being rolled up, and suddenly I was on it.

Darry and Soda held onto my hands as they wheeled me back into the surgery room. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was my brother's worried faces.

 **A/N: Excuse typos and stuff, please, I wrote this early in the car. Hope you enjoyed! I hope nobody found the nightmare weird, it was fun to write!**

 **"...** **Sounds like a weird episode of the walking dead, but hey it just might work." Thanks Haleymay! Walking Dead it is! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **Alee** **xXx**


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapter 12: What Is Wrong With Ponyboy Curtis?**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Soda's POV**

 _How long does it take to do an amputation? It feels like it's been hours,_ I thought restlessly. I hated long waits, I honestly and truly did. It was soo... Boring!

"Mr. Curtis," chirped a young female. Her blond hair was pulled back out of the way loosely, her green eyes scanning the room. Darry did a double take, his pale blue eyes lighting up.

 _No way_ , I thought, internally grinning madly.

Then all happiness wore off.

"Ponyboy is unresponsive and his heart beat is slowing down. Is there any medical information you neglected to tell us?" She asked professionally.

 _Ponyboy's not waking up. He might not ever wake up_.

 _Is that what death is like? Sleeping, forever_?

I attempted to say something, anything, but getting my mouth to form words and my vocal cords to vibrate seemed like an impossible task.

"Nurse Hazel! He's beginning to respond now, he's waking up just fine," another nurse called, sprinting out of the hallway. I was so relieved that I almost collapsed right there.

"I'm sorry about that scare. You may see him now, one at a time," she told us, smiling in her own relief.

"I'll go so you can stay here with _Miss Nurse Hazel,_ " I whispered in a sing-song voice into Darry's ear so Hazel couldn't hear me.

He swung at me, but missed as I took off running down the hall.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Something was off here. I knew it, but I just didn't know what.

"Sooooda," I groaned, still too tired to open my eyes. I blinked them open slowly, finally willing my lids to cooperate.

"Wha...?" I mumbled, my voice slurring.

"Sh, it's okay, Ponyboy. Do you know where you are?" Soda's voice asked, sounding concerned.

"Mmmm," I dragged out slowly, turning to look at him.

"...Hospital," I sighed sleepily. I think I heard Soda laugh.

"Go back go sleep, kiddo," Soda told me. "Your flyin'"

"But I'm sitting," I answered, not getting it, but he didn't have to tell me twice. I was out like a light in seconds.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, that seemed like the natural stopping places. And** **I just HAD to give Darry a girl! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **Alee** **xXx**


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 13: Pretending It's Okay**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Darry's POV**

"Things like this don't happen to us." That's what everyone seems to think, what they always tell us. But the thought of ' _things like that don't happen to us'_ wasn't even a thought to us anymore, because it seemed everything happened to us. Especially Ponyboy. Greasers don't get breaks.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"You ready to get out of here?" Soda inquired, walking- more like bounding- into my hospital room.

 _Was I **ever**_.

"Yeah," I responded simply, fiddling with a loose thread on the tan, scratchy hospital blanket. I'll say this one more time; I hate hospitals.

"It'll get better, Kiddo," Soda said, slinging his arm around me, but I'm not sure who he was trying to convince, me or himself.

I'm not sure I can pretend this is normally anymore, and I think everyone else felt the same way as I do.

 **X (Dream; Third Peron POV)**

 _ **Pony was back in the forest. His dad was behind him, with his arm wrapped around him.**_

 _ **"Son, I," his dad started when an Eagle swooped down, almost grabbing Ponyboy ok his razor-sharp claws.**_

 _ **When Pony's eyes left the eagle and returned to his father, he noticed something alarming. Darrel Curtis Sr. was now missing an arm. And then, suddenly, his leg disappeared, leaving behind a messy, bloody stump.**_

 _ **And then his father's face turned to that of Ponyboy's. Both Ponyboys stared at each other.**_

 _ **The silver eagle came back, grabbing Mr. Curtis in his dark claws, carrying him out of sight.**_

 _ **"It's all your fault!" Mr. Curtis screamed. Pony watched his father being taken away, tears running down his cheeks.**_

 **A/N: I guess I'm on some weird-dream kick. This is really my only story right now, so my goal is to update AT LEAST once a week, if not twice. This story should be finished before school starts. :)**

 ****100th reviewer gets to suggest a one-shot for me to do. :) I'm kinda on a one-shot kick.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 14: Holler Uncle, Ponyboy!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV  
**

I woke up with a start, shaking and sweating something fierce. Glancing wildly around the room, I rolled over to face Sodapop ands saw that he was still sleeping. Good, he needed it, I thought. Between worrying about me, my nightmares, and work, he hasn't gotten much sleep lately.

I wrapped my arms around myself and clenched my jaw, willing myself not to cry. I didn't understand it, I had never been this freaked out over a nightmare before.

If I ever fell asleep that night I slept with one eye open.

 **X**

I guess I did fall back asleep, because I woke up that morning with a start again. Only this time it wasn't from a nightmare. Sodapop was directly above me, his fingers dancing across my ribs.

"Holler Uncle," he demanded. I squirmed under him, biting my lip to keep from giving him the satisfaction of laughing.

"Never," I gasped, knowing that he wouldn't give up until I hollered.

"Fine, Uncle," I cried. He was relentless! Smug, he helped me up off of the bed.

Darry, who was watching us the whole time, smiling, clocked Soda upside the head, all business now.

"You better not make us late, hurry up and get ready," he instructed. Soda turned to me and ruffled my hair. I trailed behind Darry as he went into the kitchen.

"Pony, I don't want your butt leaving the couch today, got it? Two-Bit will be by later to hang out," Darry told me.

Greeeaat. Two-Bit the babysitter. This'll be fun.

Biting back a sarcastic comment, I nodded. Soda ran into the kitchen behind me, ruffling my hair again.

"You gonna be okay here by yourself?" He asked, pulling his pants up quickly and throwing on his DX shirt.

"I ain't a kid, I'll be fine," I assured him.

I was sick of my brother's tiptoeing around me, pretending that everything was okay. It wasn't. And I'm sure that they were growing tired of pretending too.

 **A/N: I am so sorry guys! This chapter sucks. My old chapter 14 got deleted. I cried, I was so happy with me old chapter :( But quick updates should be coming your way soon!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 15: A Day With Two-Bit The Babysitter**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **I am SO SORRY for my absence. I've been staying in Illinois with my family, spending time with them since last Sunday, and life has just been hectic. But I'm going to be posting a new story soon, and a new poll soon, so look out for that! Enjoy the chappy. ;)  
**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Hey, Kid. What are ya up to?" Two-Bit drawled, slamming the screen door as usual as he came inside, clad in just a grey wife-beater and a pair of old jeans.

"Just the enlightening tellings of Tom and Jerry," I responded sarcastically.

"Naw, turn that crap off, it kills brain cells. Watch some real television; like Mickey Mouse," Two-Bit suggested.

I snorted. "You know, alcohol _does_ also kills brain cells," I retorted.

"Wanna swing by the Tasty Freeze and grab a bite to eat?" Two-Bit suggested, ignoring my previous comment.

 _Go out in public with only one leg_? People would stare. They would definitely stare. And I can't even imagine what the Socs would say if they saw me. I didn't even want to think about it.

It's not that I couldn't walk or anything, I was given forearm crutches to use to go anywhere before I could get my prosthetic. And I **_was_** hungry, but I couldn't explain all of that to Two-Bit without sounding crazy. I needed to talk to Johnny, but he wasn't here.

"Naw, I ain't hungry," I lied through my teeth. "I think I'll just grab a peanut butter and jelly sandwich later."

"Whatever suits your fancy, Kid," Two-Bit shrugged.

"I'm gonna take a nap," I told him, escaping off into my room with my crutches.

 **Steve's POV**

"Want some Soda, Soda?" Two-Bit asked cheekily as Soda and I walked in from our shifts at the DX.

"Hardy-har-har," I mumbled sarcastically under my breathe as Soda snacked Two-Bit upside the head.

"Where's the kid?" I questioned. Two-Bit absentmindedly jerked his thumb towards Ponyboy and Soda's bedroom.

"He's in there. He didn't look to good, Soda, let him sleep."

Worry clouded Soda's features. He frowned, biting his lip as I clasped his shoulder.

"He's fine, buddy," I told him.

 **A/N: Suggestions? I just got my new violin CD and one of the songs sounds like what music should play in the beginning of Pony's nightmare. The song is called "Chorus From Judas Maccabaeus".**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 16: Phantom Pains and Nightmares**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 ** _I was back in the doctor's sterile, white office. Dr. James, or so his name tag read, had on a pair of blue latex gloves, and he was poking at my feet._**

 ** _"Well, Ponyboy, I see your leg came back nicely, and it seems to be completely cancer-free," he told me. I grinned widely, my face almost splitting in half._**

 **My leg came back! _I couldn't believe it, yet it made perfect sense to me._**

I opened my eyes, scanning my familiar room, I blinked back the white that lingered over my vision.

A sharp pain in my leg brought me back to reality. It wasn't the pain that brought me back, no, it was _where_ the pain was located. It was in my _right_ leg. I grabbed the nub that was still left there, but I couldn't touch the pain and there was no leg that magically grew back. I began breathing heavy.

"Soda?" I gasped, my voice sounding small. "It hurts..."

"What hurts?" He asked in a panicked voice, sitting up straighter so he could look at me better.

"My leg," I whispered. "The right one! Why does it hurt?" I was on the edge of hysteria. Someone needed to slap me, and I wondered who.

Soda shook my shoulders slightly. "Calm down, Pone. It's normal, the doctor said it might happen just breathe." He took deep breathes and my shaky breathes struggled to match his. Slowly but surely, I was able to breath normally again. Soda laid back down after asking me if I was okay, slinging his arm around me.

 **X**

Soda and I never mentioned the "incident" to Darry, and a few days latter later he decided that he was going to a football game with his friends from high school next weekend.

Soda and I were excited for him. Two-Bit good-naturally joked that he wanted to come too, which Darry responded to with "in your dreams, Two-Bit." I'm glad that Darry was trying to get things back to normal, even if he was doing something out of character for him, at least lately. He hadn't been to a game since the accident. I don't even think he's even thought about it since my diagnosis.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, not having to fake excitement as Darry continued talking about the trip. I had faith that maybe things would get better, I hoped.

 **A/N: I've heard of patients feeling pain in their missing limb when their limb isn't really there, so don't call me crazy about that part, it's real. Suggestions? Is life finally turning back to normal?**

 **Could you guys please vote on my friend Chicago Fire Buddies poll? It would mean a lot to her, and she's reviewed on a lot of your stories. Thank so much :)**

 **FYI, I think I have roughly four or so chapters left. I'll miss this story.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapter 17: Run-In With The Socs, And Two-Bit's Little White Lie**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I smiled, shaking my head as Two-Bit recited a totally different rendition of our previous jumping encounter.

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _I think Two-Bit, probably because he didn't have a job, was my new full-time baby-sitter. I was fitted for my prosthetic yesterday, and hopefully I would get it soon. But I was also scared to receive it, I'm really not sure why though. Maybe because I won't have an excuse not to go places anymore, but with Two-Bit excuses weren't possible, seeing as he was currently dragging me out to the DQ for some lunch._**

 ** _I grabbed my crutches and my jacket, trailing behind Two-Bit. I heard a loud honk behind me and I swung back instinctively, catching a glance of a dark green mustang._**

 ** _"Well, if it ain't the cripple," a Soc I recognized as Jimmy, one of the guys on the track team sauntered out, followed by four other well-dressed high-school kids._**

 ** _"Hey, man, what's your problem?" Two-Bit asked loudly, chucking a rock at their mid-sections. The leader, Randy, jumped back to avoid getting hit, glaring at the both of us._**

 ** _"He's our problem!" Jimmy spit, glaring at me. "It ain't fair! It ain't fair that William is in the hospital and he's walking around, perfectly fine! It ain't fair that William's gonna die..." The guy sounded like he was going to cry, making me feel bad. Wait, William? What about William?_**

 ** _"You rich Socs can pay for treatment, it doesn't matter," Two-Bit butt in._**

 ** _"Money can't buy miricals, man," David groaned, his voice constricted in agony._**

 ** _"What happened to William...? Two-Bit?! What. Happened?" He wasn't answering. "Two-Bit!" I growled._**

 ** _"I wasn't s'pose to say anthin', but William's got cancer, ain't he ain't gonna last long, Pone," he told me sadly. Not sad about William, more gentle for my sake._**

 ** _"William? Like, William from my track team?"_ The one that tried to push me, the one that beat me up? No... It couldn't be, could it?**

 **X**

 ** _"How do the Socs not bother you, Pone. You were so calm..." Two-Bit asked._**

 ** _"You gotta ignore them."_ I'm just trying to survive another day...**

 ** _Present Time_**

"Seven football players stepped outta that car! And Pony and I beat all of them to a bloody pulp! You shoulda seen it, Sodapop!" Soda chocked on his food he was laughing so hard.

"Two-Bit," I laughed, shaking my head.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	20. Chapter 22

**Chapter 18: Dummer than Curly? Nah, Man, I Ain't Dumber Than That Greasy Hood**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Darry wasn't home when I had to get my prosthetic. Soda had to take me to the doctor's, and I couldn't help but feel angry at him. I mean, couldn't he be there for this one thing? It **_was_** kinda important, I could use his support.

But the more I thought about it I realized that he needed this time to himself, I think that this was becoming too much.

"How does it feel, Ponyboy?" The doctor asked me, adjusting the prosthetic. I kicked my foot a bit before standing up. He gave me the quick run-down on how to use it, and I tried to walk to the end of the hallway.

"It feels good," I told him. I couldn't believe it. I had two legs again. It was weird for sure, but I felt relieved. Cautious, but relieved.

 **X**

When Pony got home it was about six o'clock. He walked outside and watched the sun disappear behind the houses, feeling lonely and so small compared to the vast sky. He wondered how someone could be so unlucky, how something so life-altering could come out of nowhere. How long can someone so young endure so much? _**Gold?**_ He wondered.

 **X (a few weeks later)**

"Pony, you up to any visitors?" Darry asked, poking his head in my room where I laid diagonal on my bed, reading ' _ **Gone With The Wind'**_.

"Who?" I asked curiously, flipping onto my back.

"Jerry, he says," Darry responded.

"Sure. Lemme get my leg." I didn't like the word prosthetic. It had become "my leg". I had taken it off because although it fits like its suppose to it rubs against my nub, and after a while that starts to hurt so when I'm alone it's always off.

"Pony man, wha s'up?" Oh, boy, Jerry. I liked him, but he was even dumber than Curly, if that was even possible, but he always made me laugh. I sat up straighter.

"Hey, Jerry."

 **X**

"Are you sure your ready, Ponyboy?" Darry asked me. I nodded. I needed to go to school, for myself and for my brothers.

"Alright, Ponyboy." He handed me my books. "I'm proud of you."

 **A/N: And yeah, I did mean to spell "dumber" wrong in the title. :)**

 **Last chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and supported me.**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **FrankElza**

 **Bella McGrath**

 **Seth Clearwater**

 **The Curtis Crew**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **Amanda**

 **2chillxx**

 **White collar black wolf**

 **Wittyusernames**

 **Madder Loves Books**

 **Guest**

 **1146040**

 **Supper-cheesy-username**

 **NotQuiteRemyLeBeau**

 **StarGazinMoonBlazin**

 **HaleyMay**

 **Mary d ace**

 **Candymouse22**

 **SpiritGirl19**

 **AbnormalAngel**

 **TheOutsidersPonyboy5**

 **MiniHorseMeadow**

 **Dani**

 **Dylan**

 **Drew**

 **Jewel**

 **Mickiecuteknight**

 **Sadicofan**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
